Family Christmas
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Christmas Eve is known to be day before Christmas. In Hispanic countries, it was time to families to reunite for a dinner. Days before Christmas Eve, Ninel and Lian-Hua, who is Da Xiang's mother meets in streets of La Corunna. How would Da Xiang react to it during the dinner? Read and find out the answer.


As the snow falls in the beautiful city of La Corunna, a woman around her early thirties was walking down the marketplace with two girls hold each of her hands. The first girl was a six year old girl with shoulder length vermilion colored hair that was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a white faux fur snow hat on and a dark blue trench coat on. She also has beautiful emerald green colored eyes. To the right of the woman was a five year old girl with loose shoulder length black hair with a matching white faux fur colored hair on and a red trench coat on.

"Why we need to go to the marketplace mama?" asks the six year old girl.

The older woman says, "We need to get some lamb so I can roast for our Christmas Eve dinner and also some king sized prawns so I can make it with the traditional pink sauce over it. Plus I am going to make _mantecados _and also some _turrn _as well Xiaozhi."

The six year old Eurasian girl known as Xiaozhi was happy to know that Christmas was coming around the corner. Ninel smiles and her goldenrod colored eyes looks up and sees a Chinese woman around her early-fifties was walking down the streets of La Corunna. Her lustrous blackish brown hair was in a side plait and she has these beautiful green colored eyes. She also has a fair skin tone. The Chinese woman was wearing a beautiful burnt orange trench coat on and brown colored fur hat on. Ninel can see a huge resembles between the Chinese woman and her husband of seven years, Da Xiang Wang. The Chinese woman then looks over at the thirty year old woman with the two Eurasian girls with her.

"Excuse me miss," says the fifty year old woman.

Ninel says, "Yes Madame."

"I notice you have two beautiful girls and I can tell you have taken great care of them," states the older Asian woman.

The thirty year old woman responds, "Thank you very much, but I also have a six month old son who is at home with his father."

Xiaozhi and the five year old dark haired Eurasian girl, who is known as Anastasia looks over at the woman. Her emerald colored eyes looks over at the five year old and sees a huge resemblance between her and her son.

"You know that you daughter looks like just my son, but without those goldenrod colored eyes," comments the woman.

Ninel wonders, "I am wondering on what is your son's name."

"His name is Da Xiang Wang," says the woman, "I am his mother."

Ninel then recalls when he told about his mother being a concubine to a man who enjoys the hedonistic lifestyle more than ten years ago. She could not believe that the woman that was standing in front of her is actually her husband's mother.

The vermilion haired thirty year old woman suddenly asks, "What is your name?"

"My name is Lian-Hua," states the Chinese woman.

Anastassia asks, "Is this woman our grandma mama?"

"Looks like it Ana and I want to know something Lian-Hua," says Ninel

Lian-Hua states, "If you want to know where I am staying, I am staying in a hotel nearby with my husband Qing Nian and my twenty year old daughter Mei Zhen."

Ninel could not believe that Da Xiang's mother flew all the way to La Corunna just to find her son. It has been about twenty-five years since she has seen her son and Ninel was not sure that her husband would love to see his mother.

"I will meet you outside of the Hotel Melia Maria Pita along with my husband and my daughter," says Lian-Hua.

The vermilion haired woman smiles and says, "Sure thing since I live near by the hotel. I will meet you there at six tomorrow and I want to surprise Da Xiang by inviting you to our Christmas Eve dinner so you can meet the entire family."

"Thank you Ninel. My son is extremely lucky to find such beautiful and generous young lady like you to be with," says Da Xiang's mother.

Inside the Wang Velasquez Mansion, Da Xiang was carrying a six month old baby boy in his arms. The vermilion haired infant was chewing on a light blue teething ring to comforts his teeth. He could not believe that Christmas Eve was tomorrow and that his in-laws are coming to visit them to have dinner here. Suddenly the doors opens and Ninel appears with four heavy bags while the two girls was eating some strawberry flan that Ninel bought at the local bakery.

Da Xiang asks, "How many pounds of lamb did you have to get?"

"A whole lamb since there is going to be a like twenty of us going to have dinner here," says Ninel.

The Chinese man says, "I never going to believe that your family is going to have dinner in our mansion."

"Plus I got some strawberry flan on the way for a quick snack. Plus I am wondering how Yaozu is still feeling" states the Eurasian man.

Da Xiang responds, "Still agitated since a new tooth is starting to appear in his mouth. He is still using this teething ring to comfort himself."

She then drops the bags and approaches her son. Da Xiang then looks over at the bags that his wife has brought along from the marketplace. Ninel then looks over at her son was who was enjoying his new teething ring that she got him. His beautiful goldenrod colored eyes stares intently as his mother, which makes Ninel smile. Anastassia and Xiaozhi was eating their flan on the stools near the kitchen.

"Why does not mama does not to tell papa that she saw Grandma Lian-Hua today Xiao?" asks Anastassia.

Xiaozhi responds, "I do not know Ana, but I think Mama is keeping it a secret so she can surprise him tomorrow at the dinner."

Inside the hotel that Lian-Hua was standing, the fifty year old woman smiles as she remembers hearing that her son was doing alright and that he was living in La Corunna along with his wife Ninel and her three kids. It has been about twenty-three years since she has last seen her beautiful son. Suddenly a twenty year old lady with shoulder length midnight blue hair and bright emerald green colored eyes walks into the hotel bedroom. She sees the smile on her mother's face all the sudden.

Lian-Hua says, "I have good news Mei Zhen."

"What is it mother?" asks the twenty year old Chinese woman.

The fifty year old woman says, "Your older stepbrother, Da Xiang is alive and he is in La Corunna."

"Like the other ten people who told you the same thing," responds Mei Zhen.

Lian-Hua strictly says, "This is not a joke because his wife approached me and told me that she was living in a mansion that is close from the hotel."

"What is the name of his wife?" questions a fifty-two year old man.

Lian-Hua looks over at an older man with midnight blue hair and beautiful hazel colored eyes.

The fifty year old woman responds, "Ninel."

"You mean Ninel Wang Velasquez, the wife of Da Xiang and current head of the European WBBA located in Barcelona," responds the older man.

Lian-Hua states, "The same one Qing Nian. She told me that was in La Corunna with her and her children, who are Xiaozhi, Anastassia, and Yaozu."

Qing Nian was indeed impressed by his wife's findings because he never thought she was going to find her older son ever again. It has been over two decades since she has last seen her handsome son. Lian-Hua also has heard news about him such when he was a part of the Chinese Team and how helped out during the King Basiliskos Crisis about thirteen year ago. She could not believe that he son was alive.

"What are we going to do for Christmas Eve then?" asks Mei Zhen.

Lian-Hua responds back, "We are going to visit my son's family and have dinner with them."

"Did Ninel in-"

The Chinese woman responds back, "Yes she has invited the three of us to have dinner with her tomorrow night. It would a great opportunity as her in-laws to join up and become a real family and enjoy this dinner together."

* * *

**The Next Day- Christmas Eve**

In the kitchen, Gianna, who is known as Gigi was cooking the prawns that Ninel prepared. Ninel was busy in the kitchen with making the lamb since it was tradition to have a roasted lamb for their Christmas Dinner. Tamara walks in and sees her niece and her daughter working the dishes in the kitchen.

"Looks like you two are having fun," says Tamara.

Gianna states, "I cannot believe that Ninel brought ten pounds of prawn for this dinner."

"We are a big family you know Gigi," comments Ninel as she continues working on the lamb.

Megumi was in the living room babysitting Xiaozhi, Anastassia, Ophelia, who was Gianna's daughter, Baoyu and Yao Niang who are Jia and Aguma's twin daughters and her three kids, Sayuri, Adrian, and Haru. It was a lot of children to babysit, but at least Da Xiang and Dunamis was generous enough to help the auburn haired Japanese woman out with the babysitting duties.

"I end up babysitting while Ninel, Gianna, and Jia are in kitchen working on the food," comments Megumi,

Dunamis asks, "Aren't you going to make a huge flan?"

"I already worked on it and it's in the oven already," responds the Japanese woman at her husband's comment, "making the flan is always a Velasquez Tradition on Christmas Day."

Da Xiang states, "I cannot believe that Ninel is in charge of making the lamb this year. I hope she knows what she is doing."

"She makes the best lamb and you know that Da Xiang since she always knows how to make it delectable," says Megumi.

Ninel then looks over and hears the doorbell all of the sudden. She was a bit shock to know that there was most guests coming in. As she opens the door, the vermilion haired woman looks over and sees Lian Hua and her family here. It was a sudden surprise to see her at this time.

"Lian Hua, you actually found the mansion," comments Ninel.

Lian Hua smiles and replies, "Yes because somebody told us it was about ten to twenty minutes from the hotel."

"Plus we brought ingredients for Mei Zhen to make a Spanish Hazelnut Custard for everybody to enjoy," responds the older Chinese woman.

Mei Zhen states, "Yes I have been studying in Spain to major in Culinary Arts. I have made a lot of Spanish traditional food during the studies."

The twenty year old Chinese young lady smiles and sees how huge the family was. She never seen this many children in the house before.

"Are these your children Ninel?" asks Qing Niang.

Ninel smiles and states, "Three of them are mine. Xiaozhi, who is the girl with short vermilion hair, Anastassia, who is the girl with blackish brown hair, and Yaozu, the young boy with vermilion hair."

Mei Zhen comments, "Vermilion hair must be a strong in your genetics."

"In my father's side, who is of both Spanish and Irish descents. Mother is of Russian descent," states the thirty year old woman.

As Da Xiang stands right next to his wife's side, his emerald green colored eyes looks over at fifty year old Chinese woman that was standing right next to her daughter.

Da Xiang asks, "Who are they Ninel?"

"They are guests that I have personally have invited to join us for dinner," responds the Eurasian woman to her husband, "I am going to lead Mei Zhen to the kitchen so she can make her Spanish Hazelnut Custard while I continue working on the lamb."

"You are making a roasted lamb?" wonders Mei Zhen.

Ninel says, "Yes and you really are going to be enjoying it because I always make the best roasted lamb every Christmas Eve dinner since I married Da Xiang."

As the Chinese couple begins to act a bit comfortable in the mansion the thirty-two year old Chinese man was wondering why would his wife bring a group of strangers to their house for dinner. Suddenly Lian-Hua looks over at Da Xiang, who was carrying Yaozu in his arms. The six month old was gnawing on his teething ring to comfort the new tooth that he has in his mouth. She could not believe that her son has grown up to be a good looking man and a great father to his children.

"Da Xiang," says Lian-Hua, "I am proud of you… My son…"

Da Xiang hears the woman's voice and his ears begins to remember the same smoothing voice that a familiar woman that was important in his life. A smile appears on the thirty-two year old's face. It has been twenty-five years since he has last seen her.

"Mother, you are still around," states Da Xiang.

His mother smiles and responds, "Yes and I have been living a great life. After when you went to the Beylin Temple, I wanted to set my life straight once again. I met your stepfather four years after your departure and I had a daughter named Mei Zhen. We then got married and lived a great life. I have learned a lot since the day your father left us and I have never forgotten about you. Every time I heard news about your accomplishments, I keep in check that you are still alive and doing well."

"How did you know that I was in La Corunna though?" asks the thirty-two year man to his mother.

Lian-Hua replies, "I heard about you working on a new beypark in La Corunna in close by park about a month ago. When I came to La Corunna about five days ago, I saw the beypark that you have been work on. Beyblading was your passion since you was a little boy and I see that you still have that Blader's Spirit in you."

"And Ninel? How did you find out about my wife?" wonders Da Xiang

The older Chinese woman states, "I met your wife yesterday while she was going to marketplace with Anastassia and Xiaozhi to get some items for the Christmas Eve dinner. She was the one who invited me to come over and enjoy the celebration as well. Plus Ninel knows that the one thing that you want is to see me again and she has given me the opportunity to do so."

Da Xiang then looks over at his wife, who was working on the lamb and he smiles. He always knew that his wife has a Heart of Gold, but he did not expect her to do something like this. Lian Hua then looks over at Yaozu and sees how handsome the six month old was.

"Can I carry him Da Xiang?" asks Lian-Hua.

Her son smiles and replies, "Sure thing mother."

The thirty-two year old Chinese man hands her son over towards the fifty year old woman. Da Xiang then looks over at his stepfather and sees him communication with Ninel's father. He then approaches him and looks over at the older Chinese man. Qing Nian looks to his right and sees Da Xiang all of the sudden. His hazel colored eyes stared directly at the thirty-two year old Chinese man. He smiles as he lifts up his right hand towards Da Xiang.

"So you are Lian-Hua's son?" wonders Qing Nian, "it is a pleasure to meet you Da Xiang."

Da Xiang shakes the older Chinese man's hand and replies, "The pleasure is all mine and thank you for making my mother a happier woman."

"You are a great stepson even thought it is our first encounter. I have to admit that you are very mature and family man just like I am. Fernando has been by your side since you met your wife thirteen years ago," states Qing Nian.

The thirty-two year old Chinese man says, "Yes since I have trusted Fernando to be a father like figure to me when my father abandoned my mother and I when I was around six or seven."

Fernando states, "I have been taking care of your stepson, but he has done a lot for himself and he really understands on what is to be a father."

"I see and I am glad that you understand my son, if you are going to let me call you that," wonders Qing Nian.

Da Xiang comments, "It is going to take some time I know, but I know I am going to be alright since we do seem to have a good bond already."

Ninel was in the kitchen with Mei Zhen, who was working on the custard for tonight's dinner. Jia and Gianna looks over at the two and sees how close they are.

"I am still shocked to know that Da Xiang has a stepsister," comments Gianna.

Jia corrects her older sister, "Half-sister Gigi."

"Half-sister?" asks the older Eurasian woman.

The ravenette Eurasian responds back, "Da Xiang and Mei Zhen have the same mother, so that means that they are half-siblings Gigi, not stepsiblings."

Gianna pouts as she looks over at her younger sister since Jia is known to be the smartass in the family according to the thirty-four year old woman. Mei Zhen looks over at the thirty year old woman and sees how hard she has been working on that lamb.

"You are a very talented cook Ninel," comments Mei Zhen.

Ninel responds back, "Thank you very much and I have to say that you Spanish Hazelnut Custard looks very delectable."

"Thank you very much Ninel and I have to say, I am glad that my half-brother found somebody like you to be with," comments the twenty year old Chinese girl.

The Eurasian woman smiles and states, "I know and I never will forget what he has done for me, but I always will remember one thing. He was the one who saved me from the darkness almost thirteen years ago."

Mei Zhen knows that Ninel was referring to the Ophiuchus King Incident almost thirteen years ago. She remembers when she saw the battle between her half-brother and Ninel on the television and how Da Xiang reminded his only love that there always a chance to start all over again and how there was a light to every tunnel. The midnight blue haired young lady never thought about how close her half-brother was with Ninel. She was lucky to have a sister-in-law that she can talk to her despite Ninel being ten years older than her.

As the hours passes on, the table was filled with delectable food and the family starts gathering around the table. Ninel walks into the dining room wearing a forest green colored halter dress knee length dress and a pair of silver pumps on. Her signature vermilion red hair was in side curls and she was wearing emerald stud earrings on. Everybody cheers for her and her goldenrod colored eyes looks over and sees the head of the dining table empty. Her eyes shifts over and sees her parents sitting on the right of the head chair and her husband sitting on the left side of the head chair.

"Why is the head chair empty?" asks Ninel.

Da Xiang responds, "We have all decided that you should be head of the table. Your parents agreed with it and my parents are alright with it also."

"Alright," states Ninel.

Megumi says, "You deserve it Ninel because you have worked hard for all of us to reunite on this special day and we all believe that your efforts has really paid off."

"Thank you very much Megumi and I have to say… I did an amazing job preparing for this dinner," gloats the thirty year old woman.

Gianna responds, "Now you just gloating Ninel."

"It has been about ten years since I have gloated Gigi and you know it," replies the vermilion haired woman.

Everybody at the table was getting a good laugh from the two cousins, especially Da Xiang's family. His mother looks over at her son with a warm smile and he responds back with a smile. As everybody begins serving the first dish of the dinner, the thirty-two year old Chinese man stands up with his champange flute in the air.

"Before we begin eating, I have something to say. I cannot believe it has been more than two decades my mother sent me to the Beylin Temple to become the blader that I was back then. Seeing her here at the dinner table on Christmas Eve makes me smile because I know how much she wants to see me again. I have to thank Ninel for believing that she was mother and letting her in to the house for dinner. Now we start the dinner officially," says Da Xiang.

As Da Xiang takes his seat, everybody begins serving the first dish of the night, which was the prawns in pink sauce that Gianna made. Mei Zhen takes a bite of the prawns and she as beyond from amazed on how well cooked it was. Ninel looks over and watches as the members of this huge family begins to enjoy the delicious dinner they prepared. Ninel smiles as the sight of seeing the family together having this Christmas Eve dinner. She then looks over and sees snow outside from the dining room window. A smile appears from Ninel's face and begins eating her food.

After the dinner, the entire family was in the living room enjoying the desserts that was made. Xiaozhi, Sayuri, Anastassia, Baoyu, Yao Niang, Adrian, and Ophelia was eating the flan that Megumi made while Ninel was eating the Spanish Hazelnut Custard that Da Xiang's half-sister made.

"This is a very good custard there Mei Zhen," states Ninel.

Mei Zhen responds, "Thank you and you did a great job with the _mantecados_."

"Thank you very much," says Ninel, "I hope you guys can stay for Christmas and New Years Eve."

The twenty year old states, "We are because my parents are planning to return back to China in February."

Da Xiang was leaning on the wall while taking a bite of the _mantecados _his lovely wife made for this dinner. Lian-Hua approaches her son and his emerald green colored eyes looks over at the woman that was approaching him. A smile appears from Da Xiang's face and tells her to join him.

"This was an amazing dinner that your wife has prepared for us," comments Lian-Hua, "this may be the best dinner I had in years."

Da Xiang states, "Yes and I will always remember this holiday seasosn for the fact that we have finally reunited once again."

"Yes and I have decided that I am going to be visiting you guys during the holidays and during the summer often. I want to get the chance to know your in-laws more and spend time with my grandchildren," says the fifty year old Chinese woman to her son.

The thirty-two year old man hugs his mother and whispers, "Thank you mother… Thank you."

_"Shèng Dàn Jié Da Xiang," _whispers Lian-Hua.

Da Xiang whispers back, _"Shèng Dàn Jié m__ā__ma."_

* * *

**This was a heartwarming Christmas one-shot. You can say it is an indirect sequel to "A Trophy Father's Trophy". I hope you have enjoyed reading this one shot. For now, read and review.**

* * *

**Translations**

Mantecados (Spanish) Spanish Crumble Cakes that looks like biscuits.

Turrn (Spanish): Nougat

Shèng Dàn Jié (Chinese): Merry Christmas

Māma (Chinese): Mother


End file.
